


Friendly Games

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Orgy, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Set post war. A group of friends settle in for a friendly little game of truth or dare and get more than they bargained for.





	Friendly Games

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The war had ended exactly two years, six months and nine days ago. At the tender age of eighteen, Harry and his friends had finally defeated Voldemort once and for all. After the initial shock faded, they tried to go their separate ways and pursue some sort of normal adulthood, but the bond of shared tragedies, desperate struggles and bitter victory always pulled them back together. The last Saturday of each month an assortment of unlikely war heroes descend upon the Leaky Cauldron to eat, drink and pretend to be merry as they find comfort and understanding in each other's presence. There had been only ten of them huddled together on that particular night - a much smaller group than usual. Maybe some of them had finally begun to move on. But not this group. This group shared bonds beyond that of war and glory. 

 

Remus and Tonks were the first to excuse themselves from the table that night. They slipped away before the sun set saying that Remus had to get home and take his potion before the full moon called his wild side out to play. A few hours and several Firewhiskeys later Luna said her tipsy goodbyes. Cho rolled her eyes and stood to leave with her. "Come on, love", she murmured. Luna looked up at her dreamily then pulled the raven-haired girl into a passionate kiss as Cho wrapped her arms around the slender blonde and Disapparated them back to their London flat. "Bloody hell," Ron muttered into his mug. Seeing the two of them together always left him feeling breathless. It was like watching the night sky dancing with the moon. 

 

Draco tightened his arm around Ron's waist and nipped at his ear causing Hermione to gasp and Ginny to giggle. Harry and Neville just looked away and downed their shots. Of all the changes that had taken place since the war, the Malfoy - Weasley affair had to be the most shocking development. As Luna's article in The Quibbler had put it, even resurrecting Lord Moldiebutt himself and declaring him supreme Lord wouldn't be as shocking and volatile as Ron and Draco's first kiss. Luna suggested that the odd union was the result of some rare passion hex that had been thrown at them during one of the many Death Eater raids. For once the entire wizarding community seemed to agree with Looney Lovegood's rambling.

 

Ron blushed forty different shades of red before pulling Draco's smirking face towards him and snogging him ferociously. "Oi, get a room, you horny little gits," Ginny teased as she playfully threw a hand full of pretzels at her debauched brother. 

 

"Hmm, that's a brilliant idea, Sis," Ron replied as Ginny rolled her eyes. 

 

"Come on Ron," Draco commanded, "maybe Luna and Cho will let us join them again." Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Everyone left at the table groaned and pretended to gag. The unlikely lovers Disapparated leaving Ginny and Hermione laughing as Harry and Neville scowled. 

 

"Oh, come on, boys. Stop glaring," Ginny said as she stroked Neville's arm. 

 

"Honestly - you can't shut them out forever," Hermione added. "Besides, they make a very fetching couple - just like us," she cooed into Harry's ear. Harry felt his insides melt as Hermione's breath caressed his neck. Even through the strong odor of Firewhiskey, Butterbeer and cigars, Harry could smell the odd mixture of vanilla, cinnamon, and dusty parchment that always made him weak in the knees. 

 

Across from them, Neville blushed furiously as Ginny nibbled his ear and continued to stroke his arm. Even after sharing an apartment with Harry and Herms for six months, Neville was still shy about public displays of affection. Ginny loved making her timid boyfriend squirm, but after a few moments of torture she decided to take pity on him. Ginny drained her pumpkin juice then looked at Hermione thoughtfully. 

 

"Mione," she called, "I know the perfect way to wind up the night." 

 

Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and looked at Ginny questioningly. "And just what would that be, Gin?" she asked in her prim prefect tone. 

 

"Brownies and Butterbeer," Ginny chirped excitedly as she jumped up from the table. 

 

"Hmm...that does sound rather enticing," Hermione replied. The two girls pulled out their bags of floo powder - "a much more sensible means of transportation when one has been drinking," Hermione had insisted when they were leaving their flat. They made their way over to the fireplace then turned around to wait for the guys. Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at Harry impatiently. "Well," she demanded, "are you two coming or not?" Harry just grinned at his bossy girlfriend and paid the tab before he and Neville followed after them. 

 

Back at their flat, Hermione and Ginny headed for the kitchen as the boys settled down in the living room to play a game of wizarding chess. Crookshanks purred loudly as Neville stroked his unruly fur.

 

"Harry..." 

 

"Yeah, Nev," Harry replied distractedly as he plotted his next move. 

 

"Um, Harry...I think the girls are up to something." Harry jumped up and shouted out a triumphant checkmate startling Neville and causing him to dump an irritated Crookshanks out of his lap. Harry quickly settled down and glanced thoughtfully towards the kitchen. 

 

"Neville, when are you ever going to learn that those two are always up to something?" he replied with a satisfied smirk. 

 

A few moments later Ginny burst through the kitchen door carrying a humongous platter of fresh brownies. Hermione followed shortly muttering to herself as she balanced a silver tray in one hand and a large pitcher of Butterbeer in the other. On the tray four tall mugs and two silver vials clinked merrily. Harry accioed the heavy pitcher and set it down on the coffee table as Neville rescued the silver tray just before Hermione dropped it. With a sigh of relief they all settled on the floor around the table and dove into the brownies. Neville eyed the two vials of potion nervously as Ginny poured Butterbeer into each mug while whispering a cooling spell. 

 

"Gin, what are those for?" he asked with a gulp. 

 

"Oh those. I just thought we could play a friendly game of truth or dare, that's all," she replied as casually as she could. Harry picked up each tarnished silver vial and peered inside. 

 

"Vertasium for the truth and inhibition potion for the dares, of course," Hermione stated matter of factly. Neville blushed and shook his head defiantly. 

 

"Oh, come on Nev," Ginny pleaded, giving him the most innocent puppy dog face she could muster. Hermione sat patiently as Ginny pouted. 

After a few moments of pleading, Harry piped in, "Come on, Nev - we're Gryffindors and war heroes. Can't let a friendly little game prove us to be cowards can we?" 

 

Neville sighed and grabbed the inhibitions potion. He knew he didn't stand a chance with the three of them goading him on. He mumbled something about acting like teenagers then shook his head once more before taking a swig and passing it around the circle. Ginny grinned at Hermione and winked. Things were going exactly as they had planned. 

 

After several rounds, Ginny shared a sweet, passionate kiss with Neville as Harry and Hermione watched. Ginny pulled back reluctantly then murmured her thanks to Harry for the long awaited dare. 

 

"No problem," he chuckled as Neville continued to blush. "Looks like Nev needs a bit more of that inhibitions potion," he added. Neville sat up with a grunt and glared at Harry. 

 

"I'm doing bloody well without out it," Neville protested as he pulled Ginny closer to him and nibbled the nape of her neck as proof. 

 

"Good," Hermione said primly, "it's my turn now. Neville, truth or dare?" 

 

Neville gulped nervously at Hermione's commanding tone and stammered out a breathless "truth." Harry snorted and began to protest Neville's bravery. But before he could even open his mouth, Hermione swatted him and glared him into submission. Satisfied with Harry's silence she turned back to Neville with an encouraging smile. 

 

"So, Mr. Longbottom," she began in a voice reminiscent of McGonagall launching into one of her lectures, "tell us, does it turn you on when Luna and Cho snog right in front of you?" Hermione's voice was so prim and calm that it took Neville a moment to realise what she had asked him. Suddenly Neville's hands flew up to clamp over his mouth as he tried to fight against the Vertasium he had taken earlier on in the game. 

 

"Come on, Nev," Ginny coaxed as she squeezed his knee, "you know you have to tell us." 

 

Neville dropped is hands and raked his fingers through the plush fibre of the burgundy carpet. "Yes," he whispered as he flushed from head to toe. "Your turn, Harry," he added quickly - anxious draw attention away from his confession. The two witches shared a knowing smile and humoured him. 

Harry asked Ginny some lame question about how far she went with Dean when they were dating. Ginny just glared at Harry and answered truthfully before grinning wickedly at Hermione. "My turn," she growled. "So, Mione - what will it be, truth or dare?" 

 

"Dare," Hermione replied her grin matching Ginny's. 

 

"I dare you to kiss me, the way that I just kissed Neville," Ginny stated casually. 

 

Harry gasped and Neville's jaw dropped. Hermione took a quick glance at the shocked expression on the boys' faces before pulling her flame haired friend into a passionate embrace. This was the moment they had been waiting for. Neville groaned and Harry whispered "Sweet, Merlin" as the two girls fondled each other with a sense of familiarity that told Harry that it wasn't their first time. The realisation burned into him as he watched them kiss each other and tangle their fingers into each other's hair. Ginny pulled away just long enough to crawl over to the petrified Neville and settle into his lap, pulling Hermione down on top of her. The girls were obviously ready to abandon their little game of truth or dare and move on to something much more exciting.

 

Hermione resumed the kiss and ran her fingers along the shell of Ginny's ear. Neville squirmed awkwardly under the two girls writhing in his lap. Hermione and Ginny continued snogging intensely, as Ginny ground her arse against Neville's discomfort. 

 

"Bloody hell," Harry exclaimed as he moved over behind Hermione. "This is what you two have been plotting all night isn't it?" he growled into Hermione's ear. Hermione just grinned against Ginny's lips then began unbuttoning the younger girl's top. 

 

"We've only just begun," Ginny whispered as the scene began to unfold. 

Neville finally came out of his haze and reached up to help Hermione divest Ginny of her shirt. He shuddered when he realised his sweet little girlfriend hadn't been wearing anything under the mint green cardigan. Hermione took one look at Ginny's pale chest then bent her head to capture one of the freckled nipples in her mouth. Harry ran his hands all over Hermione's body before lifting her jumper over her head. Hermione grinned as the boys saw that she shared Ginny's dirty little secret. She was glad that she had cast a concealment charm on their tops that morning. The look of surprise on the boys' faces was well worth the research. Harry kneaded Hermione's breasts as she leaned back against him. He smiled as Ginny and Neville hungrily eyed his girlfriend's large, round melons. "Must be the potion," he thought to himself. Ginny sat up and licked the underside of Hermione's ample bosom as Neville fondled her smaller, freckled tits from behind. Harry groaned as Ginny took one of the fingers he had wrapped around Hermione's tit and sucked it into her mouth. The girls gave each other another wicked grin then snogged once more before switching positions. 

Before the boys had time to register what was happening, Hermione had moved over to straddle Neville while Ginny pushed Harry back and planted her knees on each side of his thighs. Neither of them had expected the switch, but then again they hadn't expected much of anything the girls had done so far. Neville froze for a moment as Hermione looked down at him before crushing her lips against his. The tension flared then melted into oblivion as Hermione pulled back a bit and gently brushed her tongue across his lower lip seeking entry. Neville parted his lips and allowed her commanding tongue to slip between them. Her kiss was passionate and demanding, not at all like Ginny's playful mischievous ones. As their tongues explored, Neville faintly registered the sweet taste of vanilla and cinnamon. He savoured the flavour and wondered if Harry could taste ginger and honey dripping from Ginny's tongue. 

 

Small barbs of guilt travelled up his spine as he reached up to brush his thumbs over Hermione's hardened nipples. Before now, Ginny was the only girl he had ever touched this way - in any way for that matter. He took note of how Hermione arched into his hands, seeking out his touch. Neville reminded himself that the inhibitions potion couldn't force any of them to do anything they hadn't already thought about doing. He knew that Ginny was curious about Harry and had even guessed that she was attracted to Hermione - he could certainly see why. The only thing that really shocked Neville was Hermione's now obvious attraction to him. 

 

Beside them Harry whimpered as Ginny pulled his jumper over his head and trailed feverish kisses down his chest. He relished the feeling of her lips against his bare skin. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hermione tugging at Neville's waistband. Harry snapped his attention back to Ginny as she freed his own erection and licked her lips. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this with her -but he couldn't bring himself to make it stop. All of his rational thoughts disappeared as Ginny parted her pink lips and swallowed as much of Harry's thick cock as she could fit into her tiny mouth. He sighed as her tongue swirled around the swollen purple head and tensed up when he saw that that Hermione was giving Neville the exact same treatment. Hermione and Ginny's actions mirrored each other so flawlessly that Harry suspected they might be using some sort of Legilimency. He had trained them all to stay mentally connected during the war, and now it seemed they had found an even better use for such magic. Harry didn't know how much longer he could last. As if reading his thoughts, Ginny pulled back and whispered hoarsely, "Oh no you don't, Mr. Potter. I'm not finished with you yet." With that she kneeled over him and rubbed his erection against her dripping tunnel. 

 

Across the room, Hermione knelt over Neville in the same manner. Just when Neville thought Hermione was going to let him sink into her, the bushy haired goddess whirled around and kneeled, giving him a perfect view of her tight arse. Neville grabbed her hips and steered her cunt towards his face. Neville always loved it when Ginny let him do this to her. She was so self-conscious about allowing this, but Neville loved the sight of her swollen lips peeking out from the soft patch of cherry red curls. He loved to lick the freckles that splayed across her thighs and taste the nectar that dripped from her cunt. Now he blessed the gods as he found himself parting Hermione's honey coloured nest, preparing to feast on her. Hermione moaned as Neville parted her petals and brushed his tongue against her bud. 

 

As Neville licked her folds, Hermione leaned forward and took his cock back into her mouth. She whimpered as she looked up and saw her boyfriend and Ginny - her best friend, her lover - had locked into the same embrace that she was sharing with Neville. "A 69 according to the muggle sex books," she thought to herself. Harry and Neville were both lying on their back with their knees bent only inches away from each other. Ginny pulled her curtain of red hair away from her face to give her lover an even better view. Hermione moaned around her mouthful of Neville as she watched Ginny's small pink tongue swirling around Harry's swollen cock. Two pair of chocolate brown eyes locked onto each other, never breaking their heated gaze as they feasted on velvety flesh. Ginny focused on the sensations Harry sent rocketing through her as he sucked her pearl into his mouth and slid two fingers into her dripping cunt. She stared into Hermione's eyes and shuddered under the older witch's intense gaze. Determined not to break their connection, Ginny forced herself to keep her eyes open as the flames of her first orgasm began to flicker. She moaned Hermione's name wantonly around Harry's cock as her muscles released and the fire consumed her. The sound of Ginny's ecstasy was all Hermione needed to bring her over the edge. Neville lapped up her juices eagerly as Hermione quivered and bucked her hips. Ginny flicked her tongue over Harry's bulging vein and continued to shiver as she watched Neville's prick turn a familiar shade of purple. She locked eyes with Herms once again and nodded. It was time for the final phase of their elaborate fantasy. Neville groaned as Hermione pulled away from him. His cock slipped out of her mouth with a wet pop. 

 

"Be patient, love," Ginny called over to him. 

 

Neville watched as Hermione crawled her way down his body, giving him a perfect view of her firm buttock and her dripping cunt. Hermione paused as her slippery tunnel hovered over Neville's straining erection and wiggled her bum erotically. "Finally," she thought to herself as she grabbed the base of his cock and guided it into her. After months of planning, their fantasy was finally coming true. Hermione sank down and rocked back and forth on Neville's cock as Ginny crawled toward her. 

 

Ginny sank down on Harry and rested her hands on his knees. She stayed facing Hermione so that she had the perfect view of her boyfriend's cock sliding in and out of her girlfriend's pussy. This was her favourite part of the fantasy, and now they were finally living it out. It had taken months of planning - anything involving Mione usually did - but Merlin it was worth the wait. Ginny slid up and down Harry's cock as she fondled her nipples. She groaned at the sensation as Harry drove into her cunt over and over. She and Hermione had picked this position for their first encounter because it gave everyone involved the best view possible. Harry and Neville, who both had a major bum fetish, got a wonderful view of the girl's round bottoms bouncing up and down while the girls' eyes feasted on each other and the cocks between each other's legs. 

 

Just when Hermione thought she was about to shatter into another orgasm, Harry and Neville sat up, careful not to dislodge the girls from their laps. The boys gave each other a wicked look of their own then pushed the girls towards each other. 

 

"It's our turn to show you what we want," Harry growled into Ginny's ear as he thrust into her. 

 

Ginny whimpered and Hermione looked at her wide-eyed. This was definitely not part of their plan. The reins of control had shifted. Neville gently gathered Hermione's thick mane in his hand then guided her face towards Ginny encouraging her to suckle the freckled breasts in front of her. Hermione obliged enthusiastically. Neville coaxed her forward until she was on her hands and knees in front of Ginny as he fucked her from behind. Harry continued to thrust into Ginny as she writhed in his lap. The girls kissed and fondled each other wantonly. 

 

"I want to see you taste her," Neville purred into Hermione's ear. 

 

Harry leaned back against the couch and pulled Ginny with him so that she was sitting flat against his chest with her legs spread wide over his. Neville guided Hermione's face between their legs. Ginny & Harry groaned as Hermione began to slide her tongue around Ginny's folds and let it slip to where Harry's cock was thrusting into her. Neville's thrusts forced her mouth down as she lapped at the mixture of Ginny's juices mingled with Harry's pre-come. 

 

"That's it, luv," Neville cooed. "Drink their juices while they fuck each other." 

Harry chuckled at Nev's boldness, and even Neville was a bit startled by the power of his words. Neville gripped Hermione's hips tightly and rammed himself into her as she feasted on Harry and Ginny. His balls tightened as he noticed his flame haired girlfriend glaring at him with pure lust in her eyes. Harry snaked his hand down and tangled it in Hermione's hair lovingly as his other hand stroked Ginny's breasts. Neville reached around Mione's waist and began stroking her clit as he continued to slam into her. "Love you so much," and "oh Merlin" flowed from their lips. Soon the four of them were panting and swearing uncontrollably. Harry was the first to release as Hermione tugged at his balls and thrust her tongue into Ginny's cunt. Ginny practically screamed as Harry's cock began to erupt inside of her. The feeling of his cock twitching inside of her combined with the smooth, slick feel of Hermione's tongue sent her crashing over the edge. Hermione continued to lap at them as Harry's seed began to spill out. Neville lost all control at the sight of Hermione licking up the milky white juices flowing from Ginny's centre. Feeling bold, he twisted Hermione's clit and tugged at it roughly causing her to cry out in pleasure as he spilled into her. Hermione bucked against him wildly as her own orgasm washed over her. 

 

Drained, the four of them collapsed into a pile of tangled limbs as they tried to catch their breath. Neville gasped when he saw the purplish bruises forming on Hermione's hips. "Oh God, H-h-hermione...I'm s-s-so sorry. I didn't m-m-mean to be so rough," he stuttered. Harry chuckled, knowing there was no need for his friend to apologise. Rough was exactly the way his prim girlfriend liked it. Harry just rolled his eyes and conjured up a blanket to cover them all as they curled up together. Neville alternated between planting small kisses along Hermione's back and leaning over her to kiss Ginny. Harry kissed the nape of Ginny's neck as he reached over her to stroke Hermione's side. The two girls sighed contentedly and snuggled together in the middle. 

 

Ginny tucked her head under Hermione's chin and mumbled, "See, Mione? I told you everything would work out. Maybe next time we won't even need the potions." 

 

Harry looked over at Neville with a satisfied smile on his face and winked in agreement. Neville blushed ever so lightly then settled back against Hermione as thinking to himself that public displays of affection weren't so bad after all. 

 


End file.
